parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Rogers
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPI21Z0IJes 0:30 A Block Progress Outside 3 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3KzmPwLhNw 1:38 MVPS Kindergarten Class Singing a classic 90 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kog0VSvjLHA 0:59 Our printed vinyl roof awning in our biggest storm to date 30 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0L1kjPLdVY 4:07 AYDC Chaungtha Beach Trip - April 2016 97 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfezoa_PFtM 2:32 Apostolic Church Myanmar Water Pipe Request 53 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ib7sMrJf8CI 0:17 Water seeping into the foundation hole 72 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2aR7W9UkmQ 0:17 Pouring a 40 cubic meter foundation without a concrete truck 130 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkH55V8MU2k 2:07 MVP 2015 Gingerbread Man Cooking 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skZqzOuTzug 0:20 Myanmar's NLD Party doing some promotional work before the elections next month 128 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUu0v0aUsr4 1:23 Violin and Piano Concert - Oliver Kern and Iskandar Widjaja 279 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cLr-SRfrek 1:42 Moification to a float valve to make it turn on and off quickly 160 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKLMzge8n0Y 0:26 Homemade sewer vent check valve 878 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RP-7w57Nt48 3:21 MVP 2014 Christmas 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh-pSk6E4Y0 3:57 Nay Pyi Taw Trip - Sept 2014 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7rOXigDlWc 1:12 AYDC girls playing football 127 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYqZWipBzU8 0:15 Katie and Jabed do their weird stomach thing 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5p3XTRRha4 4:15 AYDC Chaung Tha Beach Holiday, April 2014 518 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTaPg3qH0mc 0:17 MyKids: Jabed showing off one of his many talents 194 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2OQD52BNGE 2:05 The Coolest Ferris Wheel Ever 169 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBsTGjin3bw 0:42 Fountain Park Slide in Nay Pyi Taw 227 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_Zb3d0dCsY 1:34 Merry Christmas on the road to Nay Pyi Taw 60 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J66zduqexNA 0:30 'You are My Friend' in Burmenglish Jabed style 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awuJI7hRSUw 0:23 Sweet December at AYDC 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jA28IM0EJXY 3:32 Postioning the second container at AYDC 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HynrWgcYPhI 1:03 AYDC Road Gang 14 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzPhcvX-Oiw 3:37 Moving the Nov2013 Container Contents to AYDC 28 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7WCQVO0WN0 0:20 Unloading the MyKids Nov2013 Container at the Road 15 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjbpPov2zls 0:22 Drilling a water bore manually at AYDC 945 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Vxa1eID8qo 1:31 Installing Water Pipe at AYDC 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBIOD6YeV50 0:20 Testing the Sony Experia Z underwater on the koi at Changi airport 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho6D-sKM8KI 1:20 MyKids: Introducing the girls to electronics 80 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBGkBqYz-FU 1:02 MyKids: Packing Gift Bags for 120 kids 61 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAwNnQHhvcw 0:21 Stefs Story Time 45 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOhrmEsw74I 0:42 MyKids 2013 Girls Playing Board Games 133 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9s0fJH_LTM 1:24 SP2 Changes Count 360p 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILfKbLvbwCo 0:42 Be honest, what do you see? 26 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfINoT1kRds 14:33 Miraculous healing of a baby girl 773 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaCK515AFYA 7:44 Kenneth Copeland shows medical evidence for his healed back 2.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OdnztJEMu4 4:08 Tommy Scarborough is healed by Jesus Christ 179 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-kiH8uZlVA 3:52 George Cunard is healed of stuttering 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSV9B-JpKAE 1:23 A lady is healed of asthma and arthritis 45 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUNid4pvwsk 2:21 Wordless book demo 360 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmumE8RnjUQ 0:45 Wordless book bracelet 158 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4OA7U5nLQU 0:39 Wordless book bracelet 297 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1u-TBhx1Dp4 0:25 Weird problem with desk 20 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyGoVnXxf7g 2:35 911 Jumpers 5.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lB1mxQiV6Ec 1:55 Cards for mytrip 5 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnqKtjq1woc 0:22 Chris' bracelet 22 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hzd_z-pA4zw 0:59 Aidan and Jack with painted hair at MBC fete 55 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nP2Kh5FHh8 3:15 Christine and Sandar Bungie Slingshot 2011 795 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIn82NS2h00 3:39 Stu hooks a fish at Eucumbene 295 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JwWqlfYYzU 3:00 BCFC General Ad 2.wmv 118 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YNlssObGEI 1:28 BCFC Welcome 400 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9qNOi8sXz0 2:16 BCFC: KidsZone Introduction 134 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rq5Onsk-wpI 4:58 BCFC: Senior Pastor Message 165 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrFew95B_-Y 1:20 BCFC Community Movie Night Promo 72 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQ7rjXnhEi8 1:20 MovieNight promos 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tSP8_zJSqM 1:24 BCFC Welcome 207 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IuAgDo8CJ8 1:24 BCFC - Nick Watson - Website Front Page 40 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9wZw4AiFvE 1:26 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Saung Lian Boi (5) 23 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrA3JMJ-5HE 2:05 MyKids: Letters April 2010: June Mya Htin (15) 16 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utjCR15bchA 1:00 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Mang Bwe Thang (11) 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuwenISR8UM 0:32 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Cherry (39) 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtzBx2ik89Y 2:27 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Ha Kaw Kay (12) 19 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnX1AGnFBNc 0:38 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Aakarmin Thet (3) 29 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qmxIEH3EO8 0:38 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Myo Min Zaw (19) 167 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl3HVX8ynaE 0:50 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Saw Thang (90) 19 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3ylvsS8b60 1:01 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Yin Htway (24) 10 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RC6GungKAk 0:35 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Nan Phyo Wai (32) 37 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7RpbjINfIs 0:19 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Rosemary Gae (38) 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qndDbylMQO0 0:22 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Pawm Tang (35) 15 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZtRFQ_VlJE 0:49 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Nanda Moe Myint (27) 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69SOrFrW3kg 0:46 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Thang Pi (138) 19 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdKD_fES6Pk 0:36 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Nay Linn Aung (45) 78 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYweuszF_l4 0:37 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Sandar Moe Myint (40) 46 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo2u2Ndm7Is 2:07 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Christina (17) 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga3_B0b9V1k 1:24 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Aung Lin Hwi (108) 23 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_0DjrzMWaU 0:30 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Zu Zu Wint Mann (22) 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCbMm2ylzkI 1:07 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Ei Shwe Zin (42) 764 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsQcpjM83eA 1:04 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Hannah (25) 10 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGXWxfUW8mQ 0:18 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Mang Bik (34) 16 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89bmUvL0k6g 1:16 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Steven (6) 6 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0AYqal9qjM 0:21 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Saw Yar Zar Tun (94) 145 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvhf6LH3m7I 0:33 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Esther (23) 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCw5gmvapLI 0:40 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Glory (13) 6 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z-nLSi_fPo 1:10 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Hung Lian (10) 10 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrttzcH30ek 1:08 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Shine Minn Oo (47) 8 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e0c6lYgOX8 0:49 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Bawi Thang (29) 96 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXCx5SrL5ns 1:03 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Par Way (9) 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ2jmpJ_TKM 1:14 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Law Ki (7) 17 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yltQ5bsOuQ 0:13 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Lucca (28) 13 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqjvhwEC5LQ 0:19 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Rothean (106) 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-0Bph5ljCo 0:24 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Yan Naing (43) 102 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYyRqeXBB4k 0:31 MyKids: Letters April 2010: Nancy (16) 20 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmeNvhaCcP8 5:21 MyKids: About Myanmar 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfAacy2wMCI 1:32 BCFC World Changers - Business Support 17 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IiR51ahjSw 1:03 BCFC Playgroup 47 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZvzAGIZwO0 1:56 BCFC World Changers - Open Doors 52 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXSxpOwPIXM 2:02 Myanmar Outreach Trip 2010 305 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFZL1qA0Gvg 1:14 BCFC Outreach Week Promo 3 11 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDmyk5owax8 1:07 BCFC Website Welcome 204 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKvdUty5_uM 0:55 BCFC Ignited 629 89 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siMpMEIcYIE 2:27 BCFC Harvest Week Promo - Prayer 24 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X22FMZX20KE 3:26 BCFC Harvest Week 2009 - Promo 1 40 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfbpssB4Vhc 6:02 SchoolPRO Promotional Video 102 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYAynajtcUE 3:43 ACL Charter of Rights 180 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPiZZ0PAl74 2:05 ACL Charter of Rights (Short) 34 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1NdRdlL_fM 4:44 Myanmar Trip - Can't Wait Any Longer 621 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0gV0IhyvTg 7:58 Myanmar 2008 Trip Video Clip 319 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Wyqu2Qba8 1:59 Kristy from Chin State 1.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYxEt0TFuAU 0:18 Large Python Attacks 2.9K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_rs9odh0Ik 0:31 Myanmar Busses 141 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5Qe6mA2058 6:34 I Remember 30 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skAGJGN9dLc 1:04 Kids Zone Promo 185 views9 years ago Category:Andrew Rogers Category:YouTube Category:Parodies